


The Perfect Seasoning

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: PWP but with a punchline.Gladio just wants to get laid but something always seems to get in the way.Gladio x Ignis. Gladio x Noctis. PWP





	1. Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this and had to write it, I'm surprised no one else has thought of it. I'm sorry in advance for what you are about to be put through. This is hot and heavy and then funny. Sorry not sorry

Gladio slammed the door behind him with his foot. It smashed hard closed against the frame, creaking. He thought might have broken the hinges but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. Certainly not when Ignis had his legs wrapped around his waist, not when Ignis had his tongue half way down Gladio's throat and certainly not when Ignis was rubbing himself up and down against the hard plains of Gladio's muscles as Gladio struggled to walk through his apartment to the bed. Ignis may not have his sight, but he certainly knew how to be sexy and he knew how to push all of Gladio's buttons.  
"Fuck Ignis" Gladio growled out as Ignis moved his lips to his neck and bitdown hard.  
"You've kept me waiting for far too long Gladiolus" Ignis breathed out. He latched his lips around the bite mark and sucked. Gladio moaned loudly and struggled to keep his grip on Ignis and stay upright. He finally made it to the bed and threw Ignis down onto it. Immediately climbing ontop of him as he settled himself between Ignis' legs.

Both men groaned loudly as their bodies fitted together on the mattress. Gladio reached up with his hand grabbed Ignis' hair and pulled his head back as he lent down to kiss him hard on the lips before moving down to attack his neck. Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio's hips and rocked slowly pressing himself against Gladio, pressing his aching arousal against Gladio's, feeling him throb against him through his far too tight pants. Gladio growled and pulled away from Ignis and looked down at him hungrily. He knew Ignis couldn't see him, but knew that he could feel how riled up he was and Gladio certainly couldn't help how turned on he was.

Glaido immediately took to undoing Ignis' button down shirt, which was no where near as crips and ironed as it had been earlier in the day. His large hands were terrible with the delicate buttons and he started growling in frustration, he was not at all helped by Ignis' hands running up and down his chest and his insistent hips bucking up against his own. 

Gladio gave up on the shirt leaving it half undone and hanging off Ignis' frame, showing off parts of his toned chest. He began attacking Ignis' pants. He easily got the belt undone but he struggled with the fly. He settled for groping Ignis through his pants instead, the sounds Ignis made went straight to his cock and he didn't think he could take much more of this.

"Iggy, Iggy please" Gladio growled against him. Ignis was quite used to Gladio giving up half way through trying to undressing him when he was so wound up. Ignis chuckled darkly, even without his sight he was used to having to do this for Gladio and he secretly enjoyed it.

Ignis reached up and grabbed Gladio's shoulders and flipped him over, straddling him. Expert hands undid the buttons on his own shirt, undid his fly and pulled his pants down as far as he could before he hit Gladio's hips. He knew Gladio was looking at him even if he couldn't see it and Ignis defiantly knew how to put on a show. He ran his hands up and down his chest. Running them down to his waist, tracing the V of his hips and ghosting over the large bulge in his underwear before pressing into it and groaning softly. Ignis could hear Gladio growl and could feel the vibration of the sound travel through his body where they were joined. Ignis stopped to grope Gladio through his pants before running his hands up Gladio's body, feeling his way around his muscles and where his clothing sat on his body so he could help take it off. Gladio sat up when Ignis' hands were on his abs, crunching up and tensing them underneath his hands as he ripped his shirt off and threw it to land on the other side of the room. 

Ignis moved off Gladio and started removing his own pants. Gladio sat up further and took the hint, throwing off his pants and his underwear. Ignis felt him fall back onto the mattress groaning. He couldn't see it, but he could definetly imagine. Imagine Gladio's chest heaving, his head thrown back against the sheets, his abs tensing and untensing as his hips slowly but powerfully bucked against the air. His dripping cock sticking straight up, framed by his muscles, red and throbbing and desperate to be touched. The mental picture was almost too much for him to take. 

Ignis leaned over to Gladio's bedside table, they had done this countless times before and Ignis knew where he kept his supplies. He rifled through the drawer, not needing his sight to find what he was looking for. He moved back, feeling around before sitting himself back on Gladio's lap, a small foil packet and a bottle of lube in hand. 

Gladio moaned at the sight as his hands reached up to grasp at Ignis' hips. Ignis lifted up off Gladio slightly, squeezing some of the clear liquid into his hand and then moving his hand behind him and slowly preparing himself. 

Gladio was writhing underneath him, his fingers digging into Ignis' thighs as they rocked against him. One of Gladio's hands left Ignis, and as soon as Gladio moaned out in relief Ignis knew he had started touching himself.

"Naughty Gladiolus" Ignis purred out, his voice deep and husky with lust. He was breathing hard, 3 fingers deep into himself now, his fingers skating over that spot inside him, teasing himself while he worked himself through the stretch. 

It seemed like an eternity before Ignis felt that he was ready, he could feel Gladio writhing underneath him and he could hardly take it anymore. He fumbled on the bed for where he had dropped the condom. He reached down and scraped his nails down Gladio's abs and hips, trying to make Gladio look up at him. He felt Gladio groan out and his abs tense underneath his hands. Knowing Gladio was looking at him now, Ignis winked at him before bringing the packet to his lips. Knowing that Gladio enjoyed seeing him opening it with his teeth and Ignis was pretty good at it now. He winked at Gladio as he ripped it open.

He wasn't expecting what happened next. The packet exploded outwards, showering Ignis in what felt like powder, powder with bits in it. There was a strange but familiar taste against his lips and it took him a moment to recognize it. 

Gladiolus was too far gone with lust to notice anyhing strange, it was only the confused look on Ignis' face that had him sitting upright and looking around. His abs and hips were covered in powder, as was Ignis' torso and lips. 

Ignis looked in Gladio's direction and gave him a look that would have broken a lesser man.  
"Gladiolus, why is there Cup Noodle seasoning in your sex drawer?"


	2. Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more

Noctis knew he was fucked the second he walked into the private training room to find Gladio shirtless and going through katas in those tight, absolutely ridiculously tight leather pants. He could see everything, the sweet curve of his ass, the muscles tensing in his thighs and the shifting of his large flaccid cock pressed against his leg. Noctis stood watching chiselled abs tensing and untensing and the wings of his eagle tattoos soaring until his presence was noticed. Noctis wasn't sure how Gladio even managed to find pants like that, but he was thankful for it everyday. 

Gladio didn't say anything, just turned and made a general a grunt in the prince's direction as he threw a summoned training sword at Noctis and stepped towards him. 

Without any warning the fight was on.

It was difficult, Gladio was more skilled than Noctis on a good day, the fact that Noctis couldn't stop looking at the god in front of him made it even worse. Every time Gladio swung his sword his muscles flexed and his hips followed through, shifting around his pants and everything in them, how could any mortal man resist?

One minute Noctis thought he was winning. He had Gladio in a headlock, back bent and about to kick his knees out from under him. Absolutely nothing happened but then Noctis found that he was on his back on the cold training room floor with Gladio pinning him down. Strong arms pressed against his chest while knees on either side of his hips stopped him from moving.   
"Looks like you lose Prince Charmless." Gladio growled out in a deep voice punctuated by pants and gasps for breath. Noctis could feel their chests touching as they both breathed in and out in tandem. There was a shift and suddenly Noctis' hips were being pulled up against Gladio and rough lips were crushing down onto his.

"You did well today, I suppose you can have a reward" The words were growled out deep and rough, with heavy breaths punctuating each and every word as Gladio pressed strong hips down against Noctis’ slightly writhing hips. Noctis could feel something hard pressing against his leg, he could feel it pulsing strongly through the layers of clothing separating them. Noctis hadn't realised that Gladio was so worked up and he was annoyed that Gladio had been able to defeat him in this kind of state.  
Noctis didn't want to given in, he didn't want to be bested and so he took control. He forced his tongue inside Gladio’s mouth and ran his hands down to a firm, sinful ass. He was squeezing it and pulling it against him, pushing firm hips and grinding against his own aching length, feeling the pulse of Gladio’s hardness against him. 

Noct wanted more as he wrapped a leg around Gladio’s hip and crushed their pelvises together. Gladio was actually straining above him with the effort of keeping himself hovering above Noctis, stuck in a plank position, not wanting to crush him with his weight. Gladio was moaning and panting as Noctis moved a shaking hand between them and struggled with Gladio’s belt.   
There were teeth against his neck as Noctis pulled the belt tighter to get it undone. Gladio’s cock was straining and sitting just below his belt. Gladio bit down hard on sensitive skin and Noctis cried out as the tightness of belt finally gave way. Gladio ran his stubble across a sensitive chest, panting as Noctis wrapped a hand around his freed cock. Noctis knew he would probably have friction burn from beard later but he didn't care. He got into position, hoisted up on his legs and hips and flipped them over. 

Gladio went willingly. 

Noctis moaned as he could finally finally run lips, teeth, tongue, everything over that god damn perfect chest and those fucking abs. He had one hand everywhere on Gladio’s body while the other struggled to free his engorged length from his boxers. He finally succeeded and had the man writhing powerful hips underneath Noctis’ slim frame as his hands finally wrapped around silky skin. 

Gladio was bucking his hips and Noctis was struggling to hold on honestly, his body was moving up and down with his movements. Gladio has no right being so strong and sexy.

Noctis managed to work his way down until he was eye level with Gladio’s weeping cock. He licked a long, ridiculously long stripe from base to tip, swirling his tongue around as he went and then placing flat licks across the sensitive spot at the back of the head, the sound of Gladio’s moans echoing off the walls. 

Noctis went to take Gladio fully in his mouth but there were rough hands on the back of his head yanking him up before he could. Noctis whined as the flushed cock slipped from his lips and bounced hard against tight abs, smearing pre come and saliva across tanned skin. 

Noctis couldn't react before he found himself on his back, strong hands pressing down on his hips as Gladio was running his tongue across his clothed cock. 

Noctis grunted as he hit the floor hard but it turned into a moan as Gladio started working on his zipper with frenzied hands. Holding Noct hips down as he tried to thrust up against him. 

Noctis moaned out loud as a large mouth engulfed his cock the second it was freed. Gladio took him straight down to the base, Noctis moaned loudly as Gladio started sucking, he allowed Noctis’ hips to buck up slightly now and then into the tight wet cavern. 

It took, not very long before Noctis was at the edge, he didn't want it to end this way, no, he needed that huge cock in his ass like he needed air. He called out Gladio’s name to try and get him to slow down so he could focus. 

Gladio gave him a break, not looking at Noctis, instead placing licks around the tip of his cock. Noctis reached inside himself, into the armiger to get the supplies he knew he needed. He gave a moan when they materialised in his hand, but something wasn't right. 

Noctis stopped and turned to look at his hand, he was shocked to say the least. He was panting hard as Gladio swallowed down around his cock. He reached down and threaded his fingers through Gladio's hair and yanked hard, pulling him up to face him. 

Noctis threw what was in his hand. 

Gladio felt something wet and soggy hit him in the face but he couldn't focus on it. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair, dislodging the offending substance. He groaned as he saw what it was and turned to look at Noctis. 

Noctis struggled out through heavy breaths.

"Gladio, noodles. Wet Noodles. In my armiger. What the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Prompto next.
> 
> What did you think? Leave me a comment if you laughed or liked it.


End file.
